


He's just embarrassed.

by Amil050



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Dorks, Fluff, I think Izaya is more Tsundere than shizuo, M/M, My First Fanfic, OOC, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amil050/pseuds/Amil050
Summary: Izaya can sing, but not in public. But what happens if a certain bartender hears him?





	He's just embarrassed.

It was a lovely day in Ikebukuro and Shizuo was wondering around. He had just finish work with Tom and doesn't know what to do. He could go to Russia Sushi or the park. But then he stopped walking.

The flea hasn't been here or yesterday.

That is never a good sign, he could be planning something. Just the thought of Izaya made his blood boil. "Damn flea", he snarled. Then a certain smell reached his nose. "Izaya" he growled. The scent wasn't far, he grabbed a trash can (get it cause Izaya is trash) and followed the scent. HE ended up in a alley. 'You better be ready cause im gonna kill you!' Shizuo thought. He was about ready to attack until.

**I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here.**

 ...Was the flea singing..?

******'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds** ** **

He actually was pretty good. HE was pretty sure Izaya is voice is between an high and a low voice. Izaya doesn't seem to notice Shizuo at the moment.

**********I don't care what's in your hair I just wanna know what's on your mind I used to say I wanna die before i'm old** ** ** ** **

Izaya was startled by the sound of clapping. He quickly turned his head and saw Shizuo behind him with the look of amazement. "How long were you there!?!", Izaya exclaimed. Shizuo smirked "long enough to hear you singing you louse". Shizuo laughed seeing Izaya's face turn red."Stupid protozoan", He yelled as he pulled his flick blade and tried cutting him. Shizuo caught his hand before he can even hit him. "You have lovely voice", he said. Izaya turned red even more "S-SHUT UP". Shizuo just ignored him and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. This is my first Fanfic so no hate please. The song is called "we don't believe whats on tv" by twenty one pilots. I don't know if this is ooc or not..oh well.


End file.
